The present invention relates to a device for indication of leakage in a liquid system, which includes liquid lines and a liquid filter that consists of a non-transparent upper portion having flow paths for the supply of liquid to the filter and discharge of liquid from the filter, and a transparent lower portion having a transparent casing and a filter unit positioned inside said casing.
The present invention also relates to a method for indication of leakage in a liquid system, which includes liquid lines and a liquid filter that consists of a non-transparent upper portion having flow paths for the supply of liquid to the filter and discharge of liquid from the filter, and a transparent lower portion having a transparent casing and a filter unit positioned inside said casing.
In liquid systems, e.g. oil heating systems, gas/air may occur, normally due to leakage, that due to negative pressure may result in air bubbles that may cause operations disturbance. Even if a liquid filter is present in the line, said liquid filter separating pollutants, the air bypasses the filter without detection since air bubbles passes in the upper portion of the filter, said portion usually being non-transparent. In order to perform an ocular inspection in the flowing liquid it occurs under certain circumstances that a specific, transparent inspection tube is mounted in the line system. This however brings about an additional cost and the need for coupling means, feeling means and a further risk for leakage.
The object of the invention is to present a device for indication of leakage, said device demanding no further installations and may be achieved at a low cost.
The object of the present invention is also to present a method, by which leakage may be indicated and identified in a simple way.
Said objects are achieved by means of the device according to the invention, said device being characterised by an indicating tube that is connected to the inlet flow path, said indicating tube extending below the upper portion and having an outlet opening that emerges in the lower portion and is arranged to discharge supplied liquid so as to be visible to a person""s eye and also indicate, visible to a person""s eye, gas bubbles/air bubbles that possibly are present.
Said object is also achieved by means of the method according to the invention, said method being characterised in that supplied liquid is fed through an indicating tube down to the lower transparent portion and discharged in the transparent portion in order to make visible to a person""s eye possible gas bubbles/air bubbles.